el sekiryuutei vs el ladron fantasma de los milagros
by kaitou kid zero
Summary: mientras se preparaban para un evento en el mundo humano, el grupo gremory encuentra una capsula del tiempo que fue enterrada por el castaño 13 años atras, pero esta capsula solo marco el inicio del fin, el regreso de unos amigos del pasado de issei y el inicio de plan final de la brigada del khaos peroa algo mas se esconde detras de estos eventos(issei,zero,jhon dresker)
1. Chapter 1

Bien aquí otro fic un poco mas original, si alguien ha seguido mis otras historias me veo en la desafortunada necesidad de informar que los reviews es encuentran temporalemente trabados ya que me muestra la actualización pero no me deja leerlos de ninguno modo o desde nimngun dispositivo asi que disculpeneme si no puedo cumplir sus deseos mientras leen mis historias bien sin mas que es continuemos….

Capitulo 1: enterrado

Había pasado ya 2 meses desde el incidente en el inframundo donde una de sus ciudades desaparecio y el cielo fue atacado por rizevim, desde esos eventos toda actividad de la brigada del khaos ha sesado lo que represento un buen momento para los miembros de la dxd de tomarse algunos días libres pero no lo fue para todos ya que en la residencia hyoudo…..

Patio trasero de la residencia hyoudo..

Era tarde y kiba, issei, gasper y sairorg se encontraban cavando en el patio trasero de la casa del castaño¡, pero por que exactamente?, bueno dentro de unos días y por gracia y obra de sizchers se decidio que hubiera una parrillada en casa del castaño donde los lideres de las fracciones del cielo, los caidos y asgardianos, los padres de rias, la familia del mao lucifer y levaiatan asi como sus respectivos familiares y claro la familia de sairorg y valery se reunieran en la casa del castaño, cosa que no le agrado a el ya que seria un dia muy atrejeado y por esa razón se decidio que se plantaran plantas y flores para darle un ambiente mas agradable y comodo para todos los presentes

Aunque mientras todos trabajaban arduamente en el jardín cierto vampiro mientras cavaba con una pala golpeo algo muy duro como una piedra

-hey, issei sempai, yuuto sempai hay algo raro aquí¡-dijo el trasvesti

-he algo raro en mi patio?-pregunto el castaño

-mejor vayamos issei kun-dijo el rubio alado del castaño, asi los dos se levantaron de donde estaban y caminaron hacia donde se encontraba su koujai que sacaba algo enterrado en la tierra

-he y eso que es?-pregunto el rubio

-crees que sea algun tesoro?-dijo el castaño mientras fantaseba con un cofre del tesoro

Asi difícilmente el vampiro saco un pequeño estuche de metal no mas grande que una libreta pero ancho como una enciclopedia de 2000 paginas, asi el vamppiro tomo una regadera y limpio el recipiente

-woah y esto que es?-pregunto extrañado al ver que se trataba de una lonchera de un niño con el dibujo de lo que paresia ser un héroe con capa roja y una mascara de metal mientras en el otro lado había otro personaje con un traje plateado y muchas luces

-ese es aceman y el otro es space sheriff gavan , unos héroes de dos programas de televisión-dijo el castaño

-aceman y gavan?-preguntaron el rubio y el vampiro

-si salieron en un viejo programa de televisión que vi junto con irina cuando eramos niños junto con otro chico, aunque eso fue antes de que irina se fuera-dijo el castaño tomando la lonchera

-se ra mejor que se lo mostremos alos demás-dijo kiba y rápidamente los otros dos asentían con la cabeza ingresando ala residencia y dejando al portador del león de nemea trabajando solo sin que este se diera cuenta que estaba solo….

En el interior todos los residentes de la casa se encontraban en la sala mientras el estuche se encontraba en una mesa en medio de ellos

-y esto que es issei kun?-pregunto la pelinegra

-parece ser una maquina del tiempo que entere hace tiempo talves cuando irina se fue de kuoh-dijo el castaño mientras tomaba el estuche preparandoce a abrirlo, todos veian con detenimento la caja queriendo saber que escondia la caja y asi lentamente el castaño levanto la tapa de la caja

Para sorpresa de todos mas del castaño un pastel salio de esta lonchera embarrando el rostro del chico dejando a todos estáticos

-puf jajajajajajajajajajajaja- todos comenzaron a reírse por como el pastel salio de la nada quedando en el rostro del castaño

-….-el castaño estaba estatico mientras sentía como un ligero recuerdo venia asu mente y mostraba una sonrisa-zeeeroo¡-grito muy exaustibamente

Asi mientras el castaño tomaba una servilleta y se limpiaba todos tomaban algunas cosas de el estuche en especial algunas fotos ya algo deterioradas y maltratadas por el paso del tiempo

Mostraba a un issei y auan irina vestida de chico (con la misma edad que en la foto donde el y ella salían jugando con unos gameboy) junto a otro chico de pelo negro y un parche en su ojo izquierdo, una niña con vestido y pelo blanco y ojos rojos y otra con pelo largo negro y ojos violeta

-oye issei quienes son ellos?-pregunto rias que señalaba al chico de pelo negro

-ho el es zero y shiro la otra no recuerdo su nombre-dijo el castaño tomando una foto del estuche

-zero?por que se llama asi?-pregunto la monja meintras tomaba una foto del estuche

-eto, no lo recuerdo-dijo el castaño mientras trataba de hacer memoria

-yo si-dijo la auto proclamada angel

-podrias contarnos irina-pidio la peliroja amablemente

-si, eto fue cuando issei y yo eramos niños y apenas nos habíamos conocido talvez un año antes de que me fuera de kuoh, en aquel entonces issei creía que yo era un chico, pero fue una tarde en el parque de kuoh…-

Backflash

Hace 13 años…

Se encontraban issei y irina en el parque de kuoh mientras corrian tras una mariposa cerca de la fuente (la misma donde issei murió) del parque de kuoh

-vamos shidou o se escapara-dijo el castaño de 5 años

-espera issei, no vallas tan rápido-dijo una irina cansada

Asi los dos corrieron hasta que se detuvieron en la fuente para descansar

-ha ha ha estoy rendido, oye shidou quieres comer algo-dijo el castaño mientras sacaba una lonchera de una mochila que tenia en su espalda (la misma que se usaría de capsula del tiempo)

-si claro-dijo mientras tomaba un sándwich

Oir: Magic Kaito 1412 OST サントラ 02 KIDのテーマ Uhh KID

Asi los dos comían agradablemente pero una silueta apareció atrás de ellos tomando al castaño por atrás de la mochila y alzándolo

-whuaaaa suéltame-dijo el castaño

-no lo are eres muy peligroso para nosotros-dijo el hombre que resulto ser un encapuchado alto y fuerte que tenia una sonrisa malvada

-oye sultalo o le avisare ala policía-

-as lo que quieras pero no molestes-dijo el hombre golpeando a irina en la mejilla con una bofetada que la tiro al suelo-ahoro prepárate a tu final mocoso-declaro el hombre mientras se disponía a tacar al castaño con un puñetazo, el chico solo permanecia inmóvil y totalmente paraizado por el miedo- ahora momento de terminar contigo-dijo mientras sonreía con plaser

-no si podemos permitirlo¡-se escucho una voz de la nada

-quien anda ahí-pregunto mientras buscaba al originario de la voz

-si quieres saberlo te lo dire, mi nombre es zero y no permitiré que hagas estos actos-dijo un chico con un parche en su ojo izquierdo y que vestia un traje sin saco, que se encontraba de pie en la cima de un árbol seco

-un niño? Jajajajajaja no me hagas reir-dijo el encapuchado mientras reia de la aparicion del chico

-no te burles de el-dijo otra voz atrás de el encapuchado, cuando volteo vio a una chica de pelo blanco y ojos rojos como la sangre que se encontraba sentada en la punta de una lámpara mientras lo veía sin mucho interés

-una niña? Que es esto una broma de mal gusto?-dijo el encapuchado molesto por la aparición del los dos chicos

-mi nombre es shiro recuérdalo bien-dijo molesta la niña mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-mejor vallanse niños estúpidos con mama esto es algo que no les importa-dijo le demonio viendo al castaño que estaba en su mano tratando safarse pero cerraba los ojos

-no, por que se que eres tu, señor caido-dijo el chico mientras el viento soplaba y veía al caido con una sonriza

-que? Como lo sabes?-dijo sorprendido

-un… caido?-dijo irina con dificultada mientras trataba de levantarese

-ahora déjalo ir o sino habrá problemas-dijo el chico mientras cambiaba auna sonrisa

-no lo hare ahora muere¡-dijo el caido mientras generaba una lanza de luz contra el pelinegro el cual no se inmuto y resivio el impacto dejando una explosión y una nube de humo en donde se encontraba-bien ahora solo me queda encargarme de ustedes tres-dijo mientras volteaba ligeramente hacia atrás pero sentía una presencia en el punto que ataco con anterioridad-q..que no puede ser-dijo sorprendido ya que el pelinegro estaba saliendo de la nube haciendo un salto hacia el caido y haciendo una patada en el rostro del caido

El caido solto al castaño que se desmallo y cayo al suelo mientras el pelinegro daba una vuelta ahcia atrás alejandoce del ahora encapuchado

-te lo adverti-dijo mientras sacudia su ropa y la chica de pelo blanco daba un salto de su lugar y caia alado del pelinegro

-terminemos con esto zero-dijo la chica mientras caia con una pose de héroe de la televisión

-si además aun quiero comer mi helado-dijo el chico que sonreía

-malditos mocosos-dijo el caido mientras se limpiaba sangre de su labio

asi mientras ellos habalban irina se acercaba ligeramente a el con mucho esfuerzo y comenzaba a perder el conocimiento para cerrar sus ojos

Asi después de unos moentos recobro el conocimiento solo paraa verse sentada en una banca junto al castaño que seguía durmiendo en su hombro

-pero que paso?-pregunto extrañada por lo que sucedió

-nada la policía llego y se llavaron aese tipo de mal gusto-dijo el pelinegro que apareció a un lado de ella de la nada

-q..cuando llegaste ahí-dijo la chica sorprendida

-un mago nunca revela sus secretos antes del acto-dijo el pelinegro serio

-si es lo mismo con una heroína-dijo la peli blanca que apareció atrás del castaño

Asi la chica veía alos dos nuevos chicos que los habían salvado de aquel hombre misterioso….


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí otro capitulo, bien sin mas que es continuemos….

Capitulo 2: fiesta y secuestro

oir:Magic Kaito 1412 OST 15 Blue Girl

todos estaban atonitos por la historia que les relataba la auto-proclamada angel con sumo interes al saber algo que desconocían del castaño

-mmm...talvez ocurrio todo esto por que eres usuario del boosted gear-dijo cierta peli roja al escuchar los acontecimientos del primer encuentro con los chicos de la fotografia y su lindo peon

-claro talvez por eso ese caido me buscaba y quiso matarme- dijo el castaño aun con los recuerdos vagos

-pero hay algo que no entiendo?-dijo la phenex tomando en cuenta la atencion de todos

-que es lo que no entiendes ravel?-pregunto el castaño

-si el era un caido como le hicieron esos dos chicos para hacer que se fuera y aun asi salir vivos y sin ninguna herida segun irina?-pregunto haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de ese detalle, como dos niños de 5 años pudieron saber sobre la existencia del caido? y salir de un enfrentamiento ilesos?

-no lo se realmente me desmalle durante lo que sucedio despues-dijo irina y haciendo una reverencia en signo de disculpa

-bueno y que sucedio despues?-pregunto la peliroja

-bueno despues de eso issei desperto y vinieron las presentaciones aunque el nombre de zero no era ese sino hikaru hitachi, pero dijo que simplemente lo llamaramos zero por dos razones-dijo irina mientras con su mano ponia dos dedos enfrente de todos

-ara ara y cuales eran esas dos razones? irina san-pregunto la mitad caido

-una era por lo que representan según el significa: "el zero es el punto de partida de todo pero tambien el de el termino de las cosas, las infinitas posibilidades y desventajas de la vida, los sueños, la esperanza y la desesperación"-dijo irina con una expresión feliz-aunque tambien el era muy inteligente aunque no lo aparentara y un total casanova-dijo irina sonrojada cosa que todos se percataron

-irina no sera que tu?-pregunto un issei con mirada sospechosa

-bueno...de hecho el fue mi primer novio durante la infancia-dijo sonrojada

-queee?¡-todos sin excepción se sorprendieron por tal hecho que les revelaba la angel

-y por que se supone que tu aparentaba ser un chico entonces como es posible?-pregunto el castaño sorprendido

-bueno mi disfraz engaño a todos menos a el que fue el primer chico que me pidio que fuera su novia, pero después de algunos meses terminamos debido a que era mejor continuar con nuestra amistad, me moleste por eso pero era natural despues de todo eramos niños y asi son las cosas a esa edad y bueno al final se fue diciendo que tenia algunas cosas que resolver con un conocido suyo-dijo la chica explicando lo sucedido durante su infancia

-mmm ya veo bueno era natural despues de todo era un casanovas talvez mejor que kiba-dijo el castaño mientras recordaba al chico y sus maneras de conquistar

-tan bueno era?-pregunto la pelinegro

-si incluso podria haberlas conquistado talvez, aunque era demaciado caballeroso y tradicionalista como en la epoca de los caballeros y princesas razon por la cual no se metia con llas novias de otros chicos-dijo el castaño recordando eso de el

-y si era asi entonces porque gritaste su nombre cuando te salto el pastel en el rostro issei san?-pregunto la monja extrañada por eso

-bueno tambien era muy bromista y bueno con los trucos de magia apesar de su actitud seria-dijo el castaño recordando multiples bromas que sufrio a causa de este chico

-bueno creo que ya fue demaciado tiempo de descanzo ademas alguien ha visto a sairorg?-pregunto la peli roja buscando asu primo

-aqui estoy y ya termine el jardin-dijo el portador del leon de nemea mientras todos salian de la casa para ver lo que seria el jardin mas bello y adornado de kuoh digno de reyes y dioses ya que tenia hermosas flores rojas y de otros colores

-vaya sairorg san no sabia que tenias esta habilidad en la jardineria-dijo el castaño sorprendido por el trabajo del gran rey

-mientras mi madre estubo en el hospital siempre arregle su habitacion con rosas yo personalmente y adquiri esta habilidad la cual uso para arreglar el jardin de mi madre para la hora del te que comparto con ella-dijo orgulloso de su trabajo y habilidad

-bueno creo que podremos ahora descanzar solo quedaria arreglar el interior de la casa para el fin de semana y listo-dijo rias mientras todos asentian y ingresaban ala casa

* * *

fin de semana dia de la parrillada

era ya tarde y comenzaba a oscureser todos los lideres de las fracciones habian venido como se acordo una semana antes para esta reunion no oficial de los seres sobrenaturales y donde yakasa y kunou se habian colado todos vestian informalmente y como gente comun y corriente a ojos de todos aunque claro huvo otro invitado inesperado se trataba de kiryuu de la clase de issei quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas a todos los seres sobrenaturales en la casa del castaño

-vaya este dia es mas estresante de lo que creia- dijo el castaño mientras tomaba un vaso de agua de la mesa de bebidas

-ni que lo menciones hyoudo-dijo el peon del clan sitri, saji y encargado de cocinar las carnes

-espera si tu estas aqui quien esta cocinando?¡-pregunto el castaño sorprendido por que el rubio no estubiese en su puesto

-azazel dijo que se encargaria de todo-dijo el rubio con desanimo

-pero por que el?-

-me amenazo con su espada que creo y utilizo en el torneo de las tres fracciones-dijo con desanimo

-te refieres a esa con la que le hicieron bulling?-pregunto el castaño

-si la misma-

-joder solo espero que no vierta alguna pocion en la comida y nos use a todos de conejillos de indias-dijo el castaño recordando como el caido siempre experimentaba con ellos

-bien la comida esta lista¡-informo el caido mientras todos se reunian para poder comer unas hamburguesas que el caido preparo mientras el castaño solo veia la comida con cara dudosa

-azazel sensei espero que no haya una trampa en la comida-dijo el castaño viedo asu maestro

-no que va prueba la te va ha gustar-dijo el caido sonriente

-bien, itadaiki mas-dijo el castaño mordiendo la hamburguesa

-y bien? que tal?-pregunto el caido

-sabe bien de que esta hecha?-

-de carne de bestias del inframundo de la mas alta calidad-dijo el caido mientras el castaño solo ponia una cara verde

-bestias del inframundo?-en ese momento en la mente del castaño solo aparecieron criaturas de formas extrañas y aterradoras que solo serian mencionadas en la biblia y pensar que el comia esas criaturas lo hicieron sentir mal, volteo a ver a todos pero nadie mostraba la mas minima molestia por el origen de la carne ni siquiera kiryuu que era una humana

asi la velada continuo comiendo una hamburguesas con carne de origen desconocido y anecdotas de momentos divertidos donde resalto la historia que irina conto sobre ella, issei y los amigos de la infancia de estos

-vaya no me imagine que tubieras tales amigos issei kun-dijo sorprendido el maoh pelirojo

-sin duda issei es el mas grande de todos nosotros sobrevivir a esa edad de un caido y siendo un humano es admirable y unico de oppai dragon-dijo millicas mientras jugaba con una figura de oppai dragon

-mmm..uno de mis hombres trato de matarte a esa edad? me incomoda quien pudo haber sido-dijo el caido mientras estaba pensativo

-bueno creo que es momento de dejar las anecdotas y comensar a moverse un poco¡-declaro xenovia mientras se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba un contlor remoto y lo apunto hacia un esterio de donde sono una musica muy romantica

oir:Aerosmith - I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

todos reconocieron esa cancion al instante y no dudaron en tomar algunos a una pareja de baile; kiba con tsubaki, saji con momoe, gasper con valery, sizchers a grayfia, lord gremory a venelana, azazel con yakasa, millicas con kunou y finalmente issei a rias, todas querian ir con el castaño pero se decidio que fuera pieza por pieza cada una siendo rias la primera en bailar con el castaño

-me permitiria esta pieza señorita-dijo el castaño mientras pedia la mano de la peliroja

-claro issei-contesto la peliroja mientras tomaba la mano del chico y ambos procedian a la pista de baile

ellos se encontraban en el centro de la pista bailando muy juntos mientras los demas bailaban alrededor de ellos dos, para ambos era un momento muy romantico y especial para los dos, los demas miembros los veian algunos con ternura, otros con celos y algunos con interés

-vaya no creen que hacen una bonita pareja-dijo la ex monja

-ara ara realmente issei kun sabe como hacer que rias saque sus mejores o peores lados-dijo la oji violeta

-si hacen una bonita pareja pero al final la que se quedara con issei sere yo por supuesto-dijo la caballero peli azul xenovia

-creo que estas exagerando xenovia despues de todo yo soy su amiga de la infancia-dijo la auto proclamada muy segura

-ho y que crees que te hace pensar eso la habitacion que construyo el cielo solo funciona ahi mientras no esten en ese cuarto yo tengo la delantera angel auto proclamada-

-hooo xenovia no deverias de aprovecharte de las desventajas de una amiga y compañera-dijo la angel mientras hacia un puchero

asi mientras esos comentarios se escuchaban la pareja que se encontraba en el centro no prestaban atencion en los demas asu alrededor

-issei, crees que pronto acabe esta guerra?-pregunto la chica mientras bailaba

-no lo se-dijo el castaño viendo ala chica

-podremos ser felices-

-claro me asegurare de ello sin importar que-dijo el castaño

-issei..-dijo la peliroja sorprendida por las palabras del castaño

-..por que quiero estar siempre a tu lado rias-dijo sin ninguna muestra de miedo o inseguridad, era todo lo contrario en esas palabras cosa que hicieron sentir un gran calor en el corazon de la chica quien no perdio tiempo y abrazo al castaño sin ninguna duda

pero cuando todo estaba bein sintieron un cambio en su area, definitivamente algo no andaba bien ya que la musica paro repentinamente y ademas no habia ruido de ningun tipo

-que sucede?-pregunto la peliroja extrañada por la situacion

-es un ataque de la brigada del khaos?-pregunto el castaño mientras se mantenia alerta

todos se juntaron en un punto del jardin, en estado de alerta ya que era raro que la brigada del khaos pudiera llegar a tales extremos en la ciudad mas segura de las tres fracciones y sin que nadie se percatara de ello

-salgan de ahi¡-ordeno el castaño mientras hacia aparecer su sacred gear

-*compañero no s eporque pero hay algo extraño*-dijo el dragon asu portador

-extraño aque te refieres draig?-

-*no detecto ningun aura de alguien aparte de los presentes en la habitacion*-

-que has dicho?¡-pregunto el castaño sorprendido por el comentario

asi de la nada y como por arte de magia las luces de el vesindario se apagaron inmediatamente incluidas las de la casa dejando todo a oscuras cosa que no era problema para los demonios que veian en la oscuridad, pero como si de un show se tratase unas luces se prendieron hacia el cielo mientras se movian hacia los lados buscando algo

-¡damas y caballeros! les traigo maravillosas ilusiones para hacer brillar su noche, que milagro nos espera bajo la luz de la luna hoy?-dijo una voz desconocida para todos

-que? de que esta hablando ese tipo?-pregunto el peon sitri

-ni la mas jodida idea-dijo el castaño que tampoco entendia el significado de esas palabras

asi mientras buscaban al originario de esa voz su mirada se sentro en una silueta que fue iluminada por los reflectores y luces, se trataba de una joven en traje blanco con sombrero y capa del mismo color que se encontraba bajo la luz de la luna sobre un farol del jardin

-quien eres tu?-pregunto el castaño

-solo soy un mago-dijo mientras se daba unos pasos al frente mientras bajaba lentamente como si estuviera levitando en el aire de manera espectacular hacia los demonios y demas seres sobrenaturales- mi nombre es kaitou kid, y soy el mago que hara su sueño realidad-se presento haciendo una reverencia

asi lentamente se diriguio a los presentes y observo detenidamente en cada uno de ellos viendo ala madre de rias que tenia un collar con un rubi rojo, poco visble en su cuello, asi sonriendo se acerco lentamente hacia la dama en cuaestion y tomando una de sus manos gentilmente par asi terminar besando la mano de la mujer cosa que sorprendio a todos en especial a lord gremory que estaba molesto, indignado y sumamente sorprendido por el acto del joven con su "esposa", por otro lado venelana estaba sorprendida y sonrojada por el acto de aquel misterioso mago tan caballeroso

-oye mocoso alejate de ella¡-ordeno lord gremory indignado

-lo hare tan solo tomare esto prestado un momento y luego se lo devolvere ala dama-dijo mientras que mostraba una de sus manos en la cual tenia el collar de venelana quien no se dio cunta de enque momento le fue retirado el collar

-el collar de mi madre ¡, kiba, xenovia atrapenlo¡-ordeno rias quien se percato al instante del objeto en la mano del mago

al escuchar la orden los dos caballeros correron auna velocidad increible mientras hacian aparecer sus espadas realizaban un corte contra la cabeza del mago que permanecia inmovil hasta el corte donde su cabeza salio volando dejando atodos sorprendidos ya que no se esperaban este resultado

-le cortaron la cabeza¡-dijeron los presentes al momento de ver la cabeza del chico volar al aire pero algo extraño paso la cabeza no expulsaba sangre o alguna herida era como si solo estubiese puesta sobre y ya

-pero que paso? whuaaa-fue lo que direron los dos al mismo tiempo antes de caer al suelo

oir:Magic Kaito 1412 OST サントラ 23 The end of the Show Extended version request

-que es esto-dijo el rubio gremory revisando su pierna donde tenia unas esposas junto a la pierna de xenovia quienes se sentian tontos al estar en esa situacion y sin darse cuenta, al voltear a ver al mago vieron que estaba de cabeza mientras parecia estar parado normalmente pero con el cuerpo invertido cosa que sorprendio a todos que no se dieron cuenta de cuando hizo el cambio

-que clase de magia fue esa?-pregunto michael al no poder ver el cambio de situacion del joven mago

-la magia que uso no es como la hechizeria o el poder sagrado o demoniaco, mi magia es para todos aunque habezes engaño ala gente pero no las hago infelizes, solo uso trucos simples para mis actos-dijo el joven mientras se levantaba y sacudia

-esa gema devuelvemela¡-dijo la madre de rias mientras avanzaba hacia el chico con traje molesta sin importarle nada

-madre detente¡-advirtio rias que se percato de algo

-tu ladron devuelvemela-dijo venelana triste y desisida a recuperar esa gema sin importar el costo, pero no se percato que el corte de los dos caballeros no solo corto la cabeza del joven en traje si no tambien cortaron unos arboles de gran altura y grosor los cuales comenzaron a caer

-madre/venelana/oka sama-fueron las palabras de los presentes y cercanos a la mujer que intentaron correr a ella para evitar un accidente pero no fueron lo suficientemente rapidos y los arboles calleron sobre la madre de rias y sizchers

todos estaban sorprendidos pero se sorprendieron mas al ver al joven chico con traje tener ala madre de rias en brazos la cual estaba aferrada a el

-hu-dijo la mujer que no sabia por que salio ilesa y se encontraba siendo cargada como prinsesa pero al alzar la vista se sorprendio al ver que el joven mago la tenia en brazos, su ropa tenia algunos rasgos y estaba sucia por la tierra

-No olvide que el corazón de una madre está por encima de una reina y sus gemas-dijo mientras tomaba sorprendida ala mujer que se encontraba en sus brazos-su belleza es admirable como el de su hija, una belleza digna de esta joya-dijo mientras bajaba a la mujer castaña la cual seguia pegada a el y se sonrojaba por las palabras del chico que tenia su gema alzada siendo cubierta por los rayos de la luna- lamentablemente esta no es la gema que busco asi que por eso se la devuelvo pero primero hay que arreglar su ropa por una mas digna de usted-dijo cubriendo a la castaña y envolviendola mientras todos lo veian con sumo interes en especial el caido, -asi es como deve de lucir una mujer como tu-dijo destapando a venelana portando un vestido de gala blanco dejando atodos sorprendidos por la bellesa de la castaña que resaltava mas por el vestido y asi arrodillandoce y posicionando el collar en su mano cubriendola con un pañuelo blanco enfrente de la castaña, todos estaban sorprendidos por esa accion pero tambien por lo que aria el mago, cuando menos se lo esperaron el chico destapo el collar el cual cambio de forma ya no era un collar era un anillo muy hermosos que las chicas presentes envidiaban y deseaban-ahora esto es mas digno para usted-dijo tomando la mano de la mujer y poniendo el anillo en el dedo de la castaña de una manera mejetuosa y elegante que parecia sacado de una historia de romance

-veo que eres un ladron no es asi?-pregunto el caido hacia el chico

-asi es señor, pero yo no robo por deseos personales si no por un bien mejor-dijo el chico levantandoce

-un bien mejor? bueno No sé si eres el Lupin de Japón o no, pero pienso que no estas mintiendonos-dijo el caido acercandoce al chico

el joven ladron solo sonrio y vio al los presentes con mucha felicidad y confiansa

-el telon ha de caer esta noche pero nos volveremos a ver mi estimado publico pero hasta entonces .-dijo el joven mago haciendo una reverencia, y sacando una pistola la cual la apunto hacia el cielo donde disparo lo que parecia ser un gancho

-espera quien eres?-pregunto el castaño al joven de traje

-mi nombre es kaidou kid, hyoudo issei-dijo sorprendiendo al castaño

-como sabes de mi?-pregunto

-"Si puedes imaginarlo, puedes crearlo", piensa en la respuesta y cree en las posivilidades, nos volveremos a ver eso tenlo por seguro joven dragon-dijo mientras subia a gran velocidad hacia el cielo donde salio disparado mas alla de donde el gancho habia llegado, todos estaban sorprendidos por la catuacion del mago quein permanecia en el cielo donde extendio un planeador hecho con su capa y desaparecia en el brillo de la luna, todos estaban sorprendidos por la actuacion del chico mas la castaña que vestia un vestido blanco muy hermoso y sin darse cuanta regresaban al verdadero kuoh...

* * *

quien es este nuevo ladron y que buscaba con la gema de venelana? son muchas incognitas pero seran respuestas en nuestra siguiente actuacion hasta entonces esperen mi siguiente ilusión


End file.
